Moving Day
by PepperGabEm12
Summary: Rin and Len have just moved into a new house, but Len isn't exactly excited about it like Rin is. He's having some troubles of his own and not really able to tell a certain someone about them. TWINCEST, don't like don't read. Rated T for language and some making out


**Hey everybody I'm back with another one shot! This is only the second one i've written, so bear with me if it's not super great. Anyway I wrote this particular one because I had a lot of people sad that in two of my vocaloid stories Rin and Len weren't twins. Well the only reason I wrote it that way was because I prefer them not as siblings, but i'm not against them being siblings. So I figured I owe it to you guys to give you what you want, so here it is! enjoy!**

* * *

I hated moving. It was such a pain in the ass to box everything up and _then _there's the fact that once you go through the torture of moving it all to the new house you have to unload all of the crap that you spent _weeks _packing up in the first place. All right I know what you're thinking; I'm just being a pessimist, but I'm in a bad mood, okay? See my name is Len Kagamine I'm fourteen years old and I'm kinda…okay, not kinda, absolutely in love with my twin sister Rin. Call me a creep, sick, disgusting human being, but I really don't give a shit about what you think I can't control who I love and it's not my fault she just so happens to be my twin sister. The reason I'm in a bad mood though as of late is because I haven't got the balls to tell her how I feel. I mean, I've loved her for a freakin _year_, but I'm too scared she'll be weirded out and never talk to me again. I'd rather have her as just a sister than risk losing her in any way forever.

"Len, glaring at the box isn't going to make it unpack itself," Rin's voice cut through my mind rant. She was standing next to me with her hands on her hips and might I say her shorts and cami really weren't helping my case.

And before you say anything, no I was not thinking of raping her. I was just thinking that she looked nice and she is quite adorable when she's mad; nothing more you dirty minded people. "I'm quite aware glaring will do nothing; I was just thinking," I retorted standing up.

With a roll of her eyes she said, "Whatever," as she walked off. She went down the hall to her room which was right next to my room.

Not wanting to actually unpack any boxes I decided now was as good a time as anyway to mess with Rin. I hadn't joked around with her or spent much time with her for a while considering that I was hoping distance would make my feelings disappear, but obviously that wasn't working. Taking my sweet time about it I entered Rin's room to find her kneeling down in front of a box. Her head was in the box as she was digging around for something that apparently had shifted to the bottom of the box during it's move. Smirking to myself I walked up behind, placed my hands on either side of the box to trap her, leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Whatcha looking for?"

It took all my self control to stop myself from laughing my ass off. She literally squeaked in surprise and jumped in the air almost hitting her head against my chin. Whipping around she came face to face with me and, of course, our faces were _very _close. Definitely not helping my situation. Swallowing a huge lump that had formed in my throat I slightly stuttered, "Didn't mean to scare you that bad, jeez."

"You jerk!" She was trying to pass off for being actually mad, but the smile twitching her lips made it obvious she wasn't. And was that…yeah. Her cheeks were tinted red with the beginnings of a blush. Maybe…no, no way Len don't even go there. She definitely doesn't like you like that. Any sister would be embarrassed if their brother was hovering over them like this. Besides she likes that stupid Kaito guy and she has made it quite clear that he is the only guy for her.

Neither of us had moved and as the milliseconds ticked by it was getting crazy awkward. _Okay I better move now before she punches me so hard I hit the ceiling or something like that. _Using the box to push myself up I got back on my feet and sat down on her bed not quite done with bugging her yet. "Why do you seem so excited that we moved anyway?"

Rin shrugged one shoulder as she stood up as well and sat down on the bed next to me. "Moving kinda gave me the feeling of a change of pace, so I thought maybe I would get the courage to do something I've been wanting to do for a while now. You know with the change of house and everything, why not change some other things as well?"

That definitely caught my attention. As far as I knew there wasn't really anything new she wanted to try, so for once I actually didn't know what she was thinking. "What other things are you wanting to change?"

Her thumbs were twiddling around nervously as she clasped her hands together in her lap and looked anywhere in the room but at me. "Well, um..."

I had to admit at this point I was feeling a little hurt. She had always told me everything and here she was not telling me something that was obviously important and would affect her thus affecting me. Okay maybe I was being a little hypocritical considering that I had a huge secret I wasn't telling her, but that was different. If she knew my secret, she would be sickened by me. There was absolutely _nothing _she could say that would make me think any less of her. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Just forget it. It's not important anyway." Rin was shaking her head and starting to get up off the bed.

Not willing to let her get away until she told me what was on her mind I grabbed her wrist and pushed her back onto the bed. I was now pinning her writs down and holding her legs together between my legs while I hovered over her. "Rin, anything that's bothering you is important. I don't care what it is you're going to say; it's important if it's affecting your life in a big way."…oh dear god please tell me I didn't just creep her out or give away that I lover her!

She wasn't reacting the way I expected her to though. Instead of pushing me off of her and laughing she was just laying there frozen stiff, eyes wide and locked on mine as a more noticeable blush spread on her cheeks. "I thought you didn't care anymore though. You've been distancing yourself from me so much this past year…"

"I wasn't distancing myself because I don't care about you anymore. That would never happen," I assured. Of course that brilliant plan of mine had to backfire on me. Never thought she would think I stopped caring about her by distancing myself, but I guess when you think about it, it's pretty obvious. The look she was giving me was revealing that she didn't believe me that I did still care about; more than I should care about my sister really. I didn't know how to convince her at first, but then a thought came into my head. It was a very bold move which could very well cost me any kind of affection from Rin, but it was all I could think of. I took a deep steady breath to calm my nerves and make sure my heart didn't explode and without giving myself a chance to think about my actions anymore, I bent down and pressed my lips gently against hers. I swear I just about pissed myself I was so nervous. Honestly I was waiting to feel a punch to the face and hear her screaming in my ear to get away from her. I couldn't believe what she did instead though; she actually kissed me back! And god, that kiss was freaking _amazing. _My stomach was doing back flips and I all I could think about or feel was her lips against mine. Not believing that it was really happening I pulled back and just stared at her. "Rin…I love you." There. I had finally said it. No going back now and I thought I was going to have a heart attack as I waited for Rin's response to my confession.

"Len I…" She trailed off for so long I knew it was all over.

"I know, it's sick and disgusting, but I tried to get over it. That's why I've been avoiding you for so long. I thought distance would make it go away, but it didn't and I don't care anymore that I'm your brother. I know you like Kaito and it would be a lot better for you to be with him anyway, but-"

"I don't like Kaito. I only pretended to like Kaito so that people wouldn't catch on to who I really like and I especially wanted to keep it hidden from you. Len, I love you too."

Was in dream land again? Spacing out? Living a fantasy? No way she had just said what I thought she said. It was impossible I was dreaming though since that kiss had felt so real and a shock like this would definitely have woken me up or snapped me out of my thoughts. I couldn't control it as a smile slowly lit up my face and I saw her smile back at me. Knowing she wouldn't care if I did I placed my lips back on hers definitely wanting more of that feeling. I let her arms free and she wrapped them around my neck, pulling herself closer and deepening the kiss. Feeling bold, I flicked my tongue against her lip and she gasped lightly giving me just enough time to slip my tongue into her mouth causing her to…oh my god, she moaned and that was seriously the sexiest thing I had ever heard in my life. I stroked up and down her side with one hand only since I needed my other hand to hold me up as she tangled one of her hands in my ponytail and with her other hand felt up and down my chest and stomach. I was seriously hoping our parents would never return so this never had to stop. Just because we loved each other and didn't care, our parents were a whole other story. I was almost one hundred percent our friends wouldn't care about us being together, so that was a good thing. We reluctantly broke the kiss since both of us needed air, but that just gave me the chance to start kissing her neck. She moaned out my name and that took the place of the sexiest thing I had ever heard.

"I hate to say it, but we should probably stop," Rin breathed out the words causing me to stop kissing her neck. My hand was resting on her hip while her hand was pressed against my chest.

I grimaced, but agreed, "You're probably right. No telling when they'll get back." I gave her a quick kiss one last time before letting her up.

"Hey Len?" Rin asked just as I was about to leave to unpack the stuff in my room.

"What's up?"

"I'm not saying I want to…you know…do it, but do you want to sleep in my bed with me tonight? And I mean actually sleep cause I'm not ready for _that_." Rin looked away sheepishly her face a bright red.

I couldn't help but smile she was so adorable looking. "I'm willing to wait until you're ready, but until then sleeping next to you will do just fine." I winked at her and I swear her face resembled a tomato.

* * *

**Yeah I got this idea cause we were supposed to be moving, but that's not happening now (long story). hope you enjoyed and I will try to write more stories with them as siblings! review please and i will love your forever!**


End file.
